


july fourth

by eta (vey)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Atmospheric, Original Character(s), just spilling out words, no idea what im doing, we will see what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vey/pseuds/eta
Summary: There is no plan on my mind. The story will go along as I think, and it might be a travesty, but there is also a glimmer of chance that it will spiral into something beautiful. I will be hoping for the second.





	1. prologue

She loved the stimulus of the rain; the droplets falling down softly at first, only to increase all together in chorus. The relaxing sound of it, beating down like human heartbeats. The slight euphoria she felt necessary to contain whenever the sky would start weeping.

It was enchanting, and such a rare sight in all the sweltering summers she had lived through in her fourteen years. So she was obliged to say that this month of July was enchanting as well.

After all, it was the month her story began.


	2. one

Last night, winter's white blanket fell across her neighborhood.

She woke up shivering to the nostalgic smell of fir pines and fog swelling up her window. It would have been perfect, if not for the relentless beeping of her alarm: it sounded urgent and anxious, and didn't fit at all, the noise rifting the cold, disturbing the hazy, sweet mood drifting about her head.

She rolled around and turned it off.

The clock read 4 o'clock. Through the thin walls of her room, she heard the birds chirping outside, their never ending voices singing in the snow.

She felt her eyes flutter close again, and she drifted back off to sleep. 


End file.
